


Of Roses and Blossoms

by BisexualPhoenixWright, BlatantlyBisexual



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Time, Fondling, Groping, It was fun to write, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Vaginal Fingering, enjoy the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualPhoenixWright/pseuds/BisexualPhoenixWright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantlyBisexual/pseuds/BlatantlyBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla comes home to Hinoka later than usual one evening, a surprise planned out for her wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Roses and Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> (Bisexualphoenixwright made the title and gave me a couple ideas for this fic. Thanks!)

  _Where the hell has Camilla been?_  
      This was the thought that mainly circulated in Hinoka’s mind as she laid down to rest. Hinoka had finished getting ready for bed, so she tucked herself under the cover and stared up at the roof above her. The only thing missing from this scenario was her wife.  
      Usually, Camilla would always be the first to bed, prepared to take Hinoka into her arms and hum to her until she fell to sleep. Hinoka absolutely adored how Camilla would pet her head, allowing Hinoka to use her shoulders as a cushion. The motherly attitude which Camilla treated everybody with was one of the qualities that Hinoka loved about her.  
      However, she was not there.  
      Hinoka could only worry about the possibilities. Had Camilla gone out to hunt and met her end by the hands of a wild animal? Did she somehow fall while in the middle of a flight? Could she have lost herself out in the Nohrian glades? Nonsense. Camilla was a powerful woman; nothing could have happened to her.  
Hinoka could not stray away from these worries, though. The dark queen was a shining ray of light in her life.  
      Attempting not to fret, Hinoka closed her eyes, rolling over on her side and facing her body towards the wall.. It was generally easy for Hinoka to fall asleep when Camilla was there to cuddle her, but tonight, her efforts failed. She clenched onto the collar of her shirt, gritting her eyes and teeth.  
      “God damn it…” Hinoka whispered in a solemn tone, “Why can’t you-”  
      This quiet outburst was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking. Hinoka lifted her head off of the rough pillow to turn and see Camilla, entering their quarters for the night. Hinoka jumped out of the cover and sprinted to Camilla in order to embrace her. She dug her head into Camilla’s shoulder, who responded by stroking the back of Hinoka’s rosey hair.  
      “Dearie, what’s gotten into you? Did you have a nightmare while I had disappeared?” Camilla asked, her voice as soothing as a lullaby.  
      “It’s...It’s nothing. I was only worried about what may have happened. You always make  
it to bed before I do.”  
      Camilla laughed quietly, touching Hinoka’s chin with her free head and lifting it up, so the couple gazed into each other’s eyes.  
      “Oh, you’re so cute. I’m very happy to see you concerned about my well being, love, but I don’t want to cause you any suffering. Please do not fret over me next time, okay?”  
      “I’ll try…” HInoka responded. That was easier said than done, however. She would make her best efforts not to worry for the sake of her wife.  
      Hinoka continued to speak. “Now, Camilla. Was there any reason that you were out later  
than usual? I’m no longer concerned - only curious.”  
      Camilla could not help but from quietly giggling once more.  
      _She hoped the surprise she had been preparing was worth it…_  
      “Darling, you’ll come to find that out in due time.”  
      “Huh? Does that mean you were out this late...for me?” Hinoka’s heart felts as if it were warming up after Camilla told her this. Camilla was the sweetest lover a girl could hope for.  
      Camilla nodded as Hinoka let go of the embrace, taking a hold of one of Hinoka’s hands.  
      “That’s correct. Now that I am here, you can rest easy. Come.”  
      Camilla walked in front of Hinoka, guiding her over to their bed and climbing in, Hinoka soon following. The two faced each other, hands still intertwined. Camilla adored this romantic aspect in their relationship; especially when she got to witness how happy she was making Hinoka.  
      This night, though, Camilla had some new ideas in mind to bring a new spark into their love life.  
      “Hinoka,” Camilla whispered softly, pressing her forehead gently up to Hinoka’s, “Do I ever tell you how much I love you?”  
      Hinoka grinned, allowing Camilla to leave her head there.  
      “Yes, my love. You’ll tell me everyday.”  
      “Good. Sometimes, I feel as if even that is not enough to express my burning adoration of you. The countless flowers I bring to you, all the time I spend by your side- I could always do something more for you. I love you that much.” Camilla had a faint blush on her cheeks as she kissed Hinoka’s nose delicately.  
Hinoka returned this gesture by pecking Hinoka’s forehead, then laughing.  
      “I love you too, my queen.”  
      After Hinoka uttered these words, Camilla moved in, kissing Hinoka’s lips this time. Hinoka allowed for the kiss to happen, closing her eyes as she lost herself in the tender touch of their mouths. Each of their kisses made it feel as if they were soaring up in the sky together. The sensation never got old.  
When the kiss momentarily broke in order for them to take a breath, Camilla has slowly shifted the position of her hands onto Hinoka’s hips. She slowly eased their position until she was laying directly on top of Hinoka, all while they still had their lips pressed together.  
      Camilla lifted her head up to take another breath and smiled down at Hinoka, who opened her eyes. It seemed like Hinoka did not even notice that their position chances until now.  
      "Ah, I see you're not tired tonight, Camilla," Hinoka muttered quietly, looking at Camilla's face with adoration.  
      Camilla pushed up head, not removing her eye contact with Hinoka . She was now sitting up, Hinoka straddled between her legs.  
      "You're correct," Camilla answered. "I'm not very sleepy tonight. If you're not fatigued as well, I...actually have a suggestion to make."  
      "Hmm?" Hinoka blinked. What was she going to put out there?  
      Camilla seemed a little more nervous all of a sudden, but kept her confident farce. She had to ask.  
      "My dear, has sex ever been something you were interested in?"  
      Hinoka's eyes opened wider and her face flushed into the color of her hair. Camilla has never asked anything like this, despite the fact that they have been married for a few months now.  
      Hinoka had to admit that she had the desire for some kind of sexual act with Camilla for a while now, but she did not have the guts to ask. Now that Camilla was leaving her to answer, she was not sure what to say. Of course, Camilla was the one to bring forth the idea, but there was that small touch of nervousness coursing her veins that made her scared to answer.  
Camilla leaned down just enough to put a hand to Hinoka's shoulder.  
      "It's okay if you want to say no. I do not want you to feel pressured."  
      Hinoka shook her head, keeping only one eye opened as she stared up at her wife's beautiful face.  
      "N-no, that's not it. I'd....Y-yes, I would love to."  
      "Oh...Well then! You seem quite nervous, my dear. Is there anything I can do to calm you before we go on?" Camilla asked. Her ultimate priority was the comfort and safety of her wife. Now that they were no longer enemies, she would never bring any harm to Hinoka.  
      Hinoka shook her head.  
      "I'll be fine. I- you asked me so suddenly, I wasn't expecting that. But yes. I'm very interested."  
      "How cute of you..." Camilla cooed. "With that, I think we should get started. If, at any time, you feel uncomfortable; please do tell me. Understand?"  
      "Understand."  
      "Good. Then it's time to play," Camilla teased, getting off the bed and onto her feet. "I've prepared a little something for you, love. Watch carefully."  
      All of Hinoka's attention was devoted to Camilla as the Nohrian performed a small dance, exaggerating the sways of her hips. Hinoka could already feel that she was becoming aroused; the goal which Camilla was shooting for.  
      _"Do you like this?"_ Camilla asked, her back faced toward Hinoka. She reached for the right sleeve on her night gown, ready to pull the entire thing off.  
      Hinoka managed a small nod. Camilla's movements were simply mesmerizing. She was ready for anything Camilla had in store for her.  
      Camilla looked back to see Hinoka's face in awe and then laughed, moving both hands to unbutton the nightgown.  
      "Good, good. Now stay put," Camilla commanded. When she finished undoing all of the buttons, she turned to face Hinoka, clenching the cloth together as to not reveal her skin underneath.  
      "Tell me - how much do you want to see this?" Camilla questioned, stepping closer to Hinoka.  
      Hinoka could only feel her body become hotter as the time was passing by. She still could not believe that they were going to go through with this...  
      Hinoka sighed before speaking.  
      "I-I _really_ want to see what you're hiding. I'm desperate to be able to...to explorer your body in ways I haven't before."  
      Camilla smirked and stifled a laughed, bringing her face close to Hinoka's, causing Hinoka to lean back slightly.  
      "Oh, _you've been naughty_ , haven't you? I never knew you had a dirty side. Well, if you want me to remove my robe...would you take off your clothes first?"  
      "Why, yes..." Hinoka answered with slight hesitation. Her body certainly would not be as alluring as Camilla's, not even if she tried, but she was sure Camilla would love appreciate her, no matter what.  
      Hinoka, with haste, pulled the top off of her body, and did the same with the bottoms, throwing them aside without a care. She had to admit, she desperately wanted to see how       Camilla looked in her underwear. The almost bare Hinoka enacted a pleased expression from Camilla, who stepped backwards. Hinoka stood up off the bed.  
      "My...." Camilla admired as she scanned Hinoka's structure. "Darling, you look absolutely stunning. Don't let that pretty little head of convince tell you otherwise."  
      "I...I won't," Hinoka replied, trying to keep a confident face.  
      "Good. Now that you've obeyed, you deserve your reward."  
      Without another word, Camilla whipped the night robe off to the side and Hinoka gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth and recoiling. While Hinoka was only wearing a basic set of red undergarments, Camilla went all out. She was sporting black lingerie, laced on the edges of both her tops and bottoms. Along with this, her legs were dressed with stockings which went up to her knees. Hinoka was absolutely blown away. This was a complete turn-on for her.  
      "Well?" Camilla asked, beginning to close on Hinoka once more.  
      Hinoka remained at the edge of the bed as Camilla moved in, her eyes shifting from her face to her body. Gods, she was gorgeous.  
      "To be quite honest...Wow, I-I can't it into words. You're absolutely sexy."    
      Camilla smiled at that.  
      "Thank you. This is what I stayed up trying to find...just for you."  
      Hinoka found it hard now to even glance at Camilla without feeling more and more aroused, given away by how she was beginning to feel wet. She was just ready for Camilla to take her in anyway which she desired, to be filled with unbelievable amounts of pleasure.  
She felt honored that Camilla would prepare something like this for her.  
Camilla threw herself at Hinoka, wrapping both her arms around Hinoka's shoulders and locking lips with her. The knockback sent the two back on the bed, in which after, Camilla rolled in order for Hinoka to be on top.  
      Hinoka was the one to stop this kiss, needing to take a breath. This kiss being messier, both of their mouths were a little wet from the aftermath. She opened her eyes to see herself on her dear Camilla. There was something intriguing about looking down upon her, as if Hinoka has some position of dominance.  
      Camilla could say the same about being pinned underneath Hinoka. Gazing up to see her dearest's face over her, ready to explorer her in new ways... it was alluring.  
      "I encourage you to do whatever you wish, Hinoka told Camilla, still remaining in her position.  
      "You want me to be the dominant one here? I understand. If so, then my first command is for you to play around with me. You're free to remove my lingerie whenever you're ready."  
      "Okay. I think...I think I'll get rid of my clothes first."  
      Camilla moved her head only an inch off the pillow as she saw Hinoka reach to remove her bra. She has never seen anyone this personally before, and was interested to witness what her whole form looked like.  
      Hinoka turned the other way before taking off her bra and tossing it aside, which hit Camilla in the face. Hinoka was a little nervous about showing herself off, but she promised to be the one to present her body first. She then reached down for each side of her boxers, glancing back at Camilla to see if she was ready for her.  
      _"Go on..."_ Camilla whispered gently.  
      On that cue, Hinoka kneeled upward to leave enough room for her to pull down her bottoms, and then did such, bringing the underwear down to her knees. Hinoka stuck out her rear, only slightly, to give herself some extra flair.  
      Camilla could not help from admiring Hinoka’s ass; perfectly built for a woman like her. These sights were some of the most amazing that Camilla had the pleasure to see.  
Once Hinoka worked her boxers off of her ankles, she turned back around to face Camilla, remaining on her knees as Camilla worshipped Hinoka’s whole figure. Camilla’s own face was now red.  
      “H-Hinoka…” Camilla said in awe, “You’re gorgeous. It’s nice to finally see you in this context.  
      Hinoka was honored by this praise and she leaned back down, grabbing onto the top of Camilla’s lingerie.  
      “Thanks, Camilla. Could I see what you look like without that lingerie, now?"  
      "Of course, sweetie. You earned that privilege."  
      Camilla turned around so she was laying on her stomach and laid her chin on top of her hands, giving Hinoka the freedom to remove the last bit of clothing. Hinoka already knew she would be star-struck by how Camilla would look; her normal outfits didn't leave much to the imagination.  
Still...Getting to look upon her body without those bits of clothing? Hinoka felt filthy, like any stranger who has tried to court Camilla in the past, but Camilla made sure to exaggerate the fact that Hinoka earned the privilege of seeing her nude.  
      Hinoka worked out removing Camilla's top first, who lifted her back so it would be easier to take off. He breasts had a gentle bounce to them as the lingerie's top was removed. Hinoka then went right for the bottom piece, wriggling them off along with the stockings that Camilla was wearing. Hinoka stared at Camilla as the last piece of clothing was tossed aside.  
      "God..." Hinoka whispered breathlessly as Camilla turned around once more, "You're fucking gorgeous."     
      "Oh, Hinoka...You know how cute it is when you compliment me? I love it so."  
      Camilla relaxed back down, who turned on her back again and gestured for Hinoka to get on top her. Hinoka crawled back over, not taking a look away from the seductive expression Camilla had on her face. Camilla had been gracing this type of simulation for a long time, even more so than Hinoka.  
"Go ahead," Camilla said softly into Hinoka's ear, her breath grazing Hinoka's skin, _"Play with me."_  
      With hesitation, Hinoka looked down at Camilla's tender breasts and back up to Camilla's face, as a way to ask if she were allowed to start. Camilla nodded once more, completely okay with whatever Hinoka wanted to do.  
      Hinoka scoot down an inch, enough for her face to be level with Camilla's chest, and very slowly moved her head down. She then placed her mouth over one of Camilla's breasts, beginning to suckle on it. This action brought a pleasured sigh out of Camilla. The touch of Hinoka's warm mouth caressing her own nipple made Camilla feel horny, as much as she felt ashamed to admit.  
Within a few seconds of playing with her mouth, Hinoka shifted her hand over Camilla's other breast, giving it a delicate squeeze.  
      Damn... Hinoka knew they were soft, as Camilla would often let Hinoka lay her head on her chest when they tried to fall asleep, but she never knew they were _this_ soft...  
      It seemed Camilla approved of the direction Hinoka was taking, given her eyes were now only half open and a pleased smile was formed on her face.  
Hinoka took her mouth off of Camilla, leaving that section of her body wet, and now groped that breast with her other, fondling Camilla's boobs in each hand. She wanted to try her best to please her lover.  
      "This is...This is heaven..." Camilla murmured with delight, never taking her eyes off of Hinoka's movements. This wasn't even the best part of it and both Camilla and Hinoka were enjoying their time thus far.  
      As Hinoka moved her head up in order to give Camilla a kiss, Camilla took Hinoka by her shoulders, who was caught completely off guard. She pushed the both of them up, then back down on the other side of the bed, making Camilla the one on top now.  
Hinoka released her grip from Camilla's tits, talking in short breaths.  
      "A-are you taking over, now...?"  
      "Indeed. After all, I'm just dying to explore you," Camilla giggled mischievously, not giving Hinoka a chance to reply to her comment by kissing her, this time with much more force than the other kisses. Both their mouths have opened, giving the two room to tease each other with the touch of their tongues, dancing about in the other's mouth.  
The kiss, having only lasted a couple seconds or so, ended when Camilla yanked her head back. She commanded for Hinoka to remain in place as she moved her whole body   now. Camilla's head was now located at Hinoka's ankles.  
      Camilla met eye contact with Hinoka.  
      "Dear, if you're ready for what I got for you, would you mind opening up those legs of yours?"  
Hinoka moved each leg aside, one by room, revealing that her pussy was most positively soaked. Hinoka looked at the wall, both timid and embarrassed as Camilla moved in closer.  
      "Oh, you're _incredibly_ wet. Have you been a naughty girl?" Camilla teased, placing one finger at the entrance to Hinoka's vagina. The sudden touch caused Hinoka to mumble quietly, yet suddenly. She looked back to Camilla, nodding at her furiously.  
      "...What are you waiting for?" Hinoka asked, sounding a bit disappointed as Camilla kept her finger placed where it was.  
      "What do you think?" Camilla grinned once again, her eyes sparkling with a troublesome flair. "If you don't beg for me, I won't give you this pleasure."  
      Hinoka whimpered. Gods, she never knew she could be this desperate. Camilla had a certain charm about her, as if she had cast a spell on her to make her feel this way.  
      "C-come on, Camilla....T-take me any way you see fit! I-I want you have my cries burned into your head! I'll do anything it takes... Anything for you, my love...."  
      Camilla was satisfied by Hinoka's outburst. It was about time for them to get started with this, anyway.  
      "Very well...Here's what you asked for."  
      Not wanting to cause any harm to Hinoka, she slowly and gently slid her finger into Hinoka's vagina. The job was made easy due to the natural lubrication in Hinoka's body. Hinoka was not expecting for one finger to feel this incredibly good. This sudden increase of pleasure enacted a soft, breathless moan from Hinoka.  
      "C-Camilla...yes, keep going..."  
      Camilla obeyed gladly and continued to drive her finger in and out, but slowly. She wanted this to last a long while. Each push of the finger, driven in deeper and deeper with every shove, made Hinoka sigh out in pleasure, becoming slightly louder. She remained relatively quiet, however.  
      A minute had passed with this repetitive action, and Camilla took her finger out, now soaked and sticky from Hinoka's cum.  
      "Enjoying yourself so far, love?" Camilla asked, cocking her head to the side.  
      Hinoka nodded vigorously.  
      "Yes. How could this get any better?"  
      _"...Oh, you'll see."_  
      Camilla went right into her next course of action. She put the palms of her hands on each of Hinoka's legs to spread them out even further, then kept them on there as she lunged at Hinoka's pussy with her mouth, giving the outside a soft touch of the lips.  
      Hinoka dug her nails into the sheet in anticipation.  
      "G-go on! Show me w-"  
      Hinoka's shouting suddenly halted as the door creaked open. A monotone voice was heard from its entrance.  
      "...Oh...Is this why you skipped dinner earlier? So you could take Camilla to eat out....?"  
      Hinoka's expression changed into that of annoyance and anger as she saw her retainer at the door's entrance.  
      _"S-Setsuna!?_ What the hell are you doing here!?" Hinoka did her best to cover herself up as Camilla stared about the room awkwardly.  
      "Now it all makes sense...Is this why you always talk about Camilla's giant knockers...?"  
      "J-just **LEAVE!"** Hinoka gave Setsuna a fiery stare as the archer slowly shut the door, leaving them with one last bit of advice.  
      "Have fun..."  
      Hinoka clenched her fists. Why didn't Setsuna ever knock?!    
      Camilla looked at Hinoka with caring eyes, stroking part of Hinoka's leg.  
      "Hinoka, if that was too embarrassing for you, we can stop. It's okay."  
      Hinoka shook her head.  
      "N-no, I'd like to continue. I just did not think there would be any interruptions tonight...."  
      "Very well. My, Hinoka, I didn't think that you'd praise my tits constantly..."  
      Hinoka could not help herself and chuckled at this, readjusting herself and Camilla to the positions they were last left in.  
      "Come on, they are nice." Hinoka blushed, awaiting for Camilla to resume her actions.  
      "I guess so. Now...." Camilla grabbed a hold of the end this time as she brought her mouth in, opening it wide as she licked the outside of Hinoka's pussy. With this, the volume at which Hinoka grunted was much louder than before.  
      "Oh my god... _ah_..."  
      Camilla, being quite skilled with her mouth, used it to lick up every last bit of Hinoka's pussy, eating up any liquids that she had produced from earlier. Her work was a big sloppy, as this was her first time, but she managed to fulfill the goal of pleasing Hinoka. When the outside was cleaned up, Camilla dug her head in deep as she pushed her tongue as far as she could inside of Hinoka, causing Hinoka to get even louder. If that door were still open, there would be no doubt that the entire hallway may hear them.  
Camilla swirled her tongue about inside of Hinoka and furiously pushed it back and forth, alternating between the two motions. She took the opportunity to explore every bit of Hinoka's pussy, who looked like she could orgasm at any given time. However, Camilla knew that even with her tongue in Hinoka's hot, dripping pussy, this would not be enough to bring Hinoka over the edge.  
      So as she continue to fuck Hinoka mercilessly with her mouth, Camilla focused more on her hand, which she used to fingers to push in Hinoka's clitoris, rubbing it about in a circular motion.  
      Hinoka could no longer hold back any of her moaning, yelling out at the top of her lungs, her voice piercing their quarters. Camilla's stimulation built up to that final climax. Her eyes and teeth were clenched together, body tensing up.  
"AGH! Camilla, just... Just one more... _C-CAMILLA_!"  
      Hinoka shouted Camilla's name with incredible force as Camilla's work brought Hinoka to an orgasm. This sensation was like none other; It felt as immense amounts of fire surged through every vein in her body. Hinoka once again felt soaked thanks to her climax. She took short breaths after the fact as Camilla cleaned up Hinoka's mess, swallowing every last bit of Hinoka's warm, steamy cum. She took her mouth off of Hinoka and licked up the excess juices from around her lips, then opened her eyes to look at Hinoka.  
      "That was absolutely delectable... Did you enjoy that?"  
      Hinoka panted as she tried to find the words for what she just experienced. The indescribable amounts of pleasure and euphoria she felt could not be put into complete words.  
      "A-Amazing... Camilla, I never knew you could use your mouth like that."  
      Camilla stretched up and turned around so both she and Hinoka would face the same way. She momentarily stood up in order to grab a spare blanket from their shelf, then returned to the bed. As Hinoka laid herself down, still trying to catch her breath, Camilla laid the blanket over her and got under the covers with Hinoka.  
      "I'm glad that you're satisfied," Camilla cooed gently, contrasting the manner in which she was just behaving during their sex. She brought her bare arms around Hinoka's body, who cuddled in close to Camilla, eyes shut. Somehow, these tender moments felt even more relaxing right after their passionate love, bare skin touching.  
      With Hinoka about to fall asleep, she turned and whispered to Camilla.  
      "...I love you, Camilla."  
      "And I the same."  
      After the final words of love, the couple fell asleep, interconnected by their powerful bond of compassion and care.


End file.
